Kormak (Chicken Bond)
Kormak is a Skakdi of Sonics and a member of the Shadow Syndicate. Biography Kormak, along with all other Skakdi, existed peacefully with other species until the arrival of Makuta Spiriah. As a result of the Makuta's experiments to give them powers, Kormak was granted elemental control of sonics, a vision power, and the ability to blend in with his surroundings. Corrupted by their newfound powers, the Skakdi became a violent, destructive race. Kormak eventually left Zakaz in search of better things in life, and soon found himself thrust into the roll of a thief. Kormak became very talented in his trade, once managing to steal an artifact from a fortress belonging to the Brotherhood of Makuta, and looted a pair of Dark Hunters after ambushing them somewhere near Odina. Eventually, he caught the attention of a massive mercenary faction known as the Shadow Syndicate, and with enough persuasion, was eventually convinced to enter their ranks. Though an efficient operative, Kormak was noted for his disdain for authority, and frequently rebelled against his superiors, earning him the dislike and scorn of many other operatives. On one assignment, Kormak was sent to eliminiate a wandering scientist Ezule, as the Intellian had not only refused to join the Syndicate, but murdered one of its operatives as a warning. Upon tracking him down to his home on Stelt, Kormak attempted to kill Ezule, though was eventually beaten into turning back. However, before submitting, Kormak crippled Ezule by puncturing his neck, forcing him to wear a breathing apparatus in order to survive. Around the time the war between the Brotherhood of Makuta and the Order of Mata Nui erupted, Kromak was sent on a mission to Nynrah to deal with a loose end of the Syndicate. After the Great Spirit Robot was rendered uninhabitable due to damage sustained in a battle, Kromak, along with the surviving residents of the Matoran Universe, relocated to Spherus Magna, which had been reformed by Mata Nui. Abilities and Traits Antisocial, mysterious, and intelligent, Kormak is crafty in nature and completely untrustworthy, being willing to stab anyone in the back should it be for his own survival. He despises authority and those who wield it, and instinctively tries to resist and disobey orders. This has led to him being deemed unpleasant by many of his allies. Kormak possesses elemental Sonics powers that are usually only accessible by combining them with the powers of another Skakdi. In addition, he wields ice vision that can bind a foe in a thick layer of ice, as well as the ability to alter his coloring to better blend into his surroundings. Tools Kormak wields are sharp, spiked sword in combat, which is powerful enough to slice through rock. He also carries a Xian Energy Pistol, which is capable of firing powerful blasts that can induce targets into a concussive state if it makes contact. Trivia *Kormak was a collaborative MOC project devised by , , , and . As such, the character exists in each contributor's respective storyline. Category:Skakdi Category:Sonics